


The Dementor and the Patronus

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_creatures, Dementor, Gen, M/M, Patronus, creature: dementor, creature: patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: A curse causes Severus to become a Dementor after his death. With few memories of his past, he wanders the forest in agony as he refuses to feed on the happiness of others. One day, a familiar Patronus appears. While the other Dementors flee, Severus can't help but be drawn in by the love within its eyes.





	The Dementor and the Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** O24 by **_ladyofsd_**  
>  **Creature:** Dementor  & Patronus  
>  **Art Medium:** Traditional: inks and colored pencils  
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/5kMjZgO.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Art belongs to the artist. Please do not repost anywhere without explicit permission


End file.
